The Ascent
by MartintheDragon
Summary: Homura is facing her last moments, and she sees the Goddess Madoka coming to her. (NOTE: This takes from a scene from the Rebellion Movie , so you may not want to read this unless you saw that movie and/or seen all 12 episodes.)


THE ASCENT

I still suck at titles. I don't own _Puella Magi Madoka Magica _or _Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Rebellion. _

I am writing this Fan fiction assuming you saw _Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Rebellion_. So, SPOILERS. I'm taking it from a major scene and probably rewriting the movie. All I need is somebody writing a way that compliments this showing the destruction of Kyubey and the Incubators. BUT, This could also read as a character's death in the distant future, so only read this if you finished the Anime.

The barrier had been shattered. The Incubators had been decimated. It was all over.

Homura's body lay still and motionless on top of what used to be a bus, her eyes closed. Mami placed her Soul Gem on her chest. She and Kyoko only had each other for company. The only light in the void was the moon. Kyoko would be the one who broke the long silence.

"Are they gone? Sayaka? Your friend Bebe? Is it just the two of us now? "

Mami answered simply, "No, they are taking her away." She and Kyoko saw a new light. Kyoko could only wonder…

"Is that Madoka Kaname?" Mami told her that this was so.

And then Mami, who lad long been the leader of this group of Magical Girls said what it truly was. "The Law of the Cycle, which one day will lead us away as well."

Then, an opening. A road of pink flowers emerged from an opening from what seemed to be a pink sun. Then, a young girl opened her eyes. It was Madoka Kaname, the girl who wished to bear the burden of all Magical Girls, to make sure no prayer ended in despair. She was accompanied by a cart pulled down the road by a green elephant. Inside was the being known as Bebe, as well as the Magical Girl Sayaka Miki. It seemed Madoka forgot why she came back to the Earth. But now she remembered.

"I came for Homura. How could I possibly forget?"

"Well, we had some interference, so we had to take the long way." Sayaka answered.

Finally, Homura opened her eyes, and she heard Madoka speak as she floated down to her.

Homura could only utter out a weak "Madoka…"

"I'm sorry for making you wait for so long after all you've done." Madoka's words were soothing to Homura. But now we will always be together. You and me, forever and ever. Now, let's go."

Mami and Kyoko were completely silent. They were simply in awe at what was happening in front of their very eyes. Kyoko felt something in her eyes. Water. She quickly dried her eyes carefully so Mami couldn't see.

Homura realized what was about to happen. Her mouth formed into a smile, and all she could say was "Yes, I've been waiting so long for this. You and me forever, Madoka Kaname."

Madoka's hands grabbed hold of Homura's soul gem, and it was purified. Homura Akemi was no longer in danger of being a witch. And now…she could feel herself leaving the celestial plain of the Earth. Was this her body, or was this just her spirit? Homura didn't care about that in the slightest. All that mattered for Homura was that she was there. And she was in Madoka's arms, and she was as light as a feather.

Madoka's words were soothing to her "Do not be afraid. This is The Law if the Cycles, which happens to all Magical Girls. You will not become a witch. I told you I was sorry to keep you waiting, Homura Akemi."

Homura felt like this was it. This was the time. Tears started to form in her eyes. But instead, they were tears of joy. And then she said what she was trying to say for so long. The words that she wanted to say every single time she saw her. She wanted to tell her the true reason why she kept repeating time. And now, she had her chance.

"I love you. I love you, Madoka Kaname. I was willing to go through the same time over and over and over and over to protect you from despair. I was willing to rip you out of the heavens and make the perfect world for you just to make you happy. But now, to see you like this, you are where you are. I guess I succeeded, silly old me. But, I can't live without you, Madoka; I swear I will protect you from everything to the farthest regions of the universe and beyond. I love you; I love you with all my heart. I love you, Madoka Kaname!"

Madoka was somewhat stunned, but she smiled. "I never knew you felt this way, Homura. But I felt you were protecting me, and I…I…I can't imagine not having you by my side. You are a wonderful person, and I am so sorry to keep you waiting. So, please come with me. I felt something special about you. And now, I understand why you did everything, I know now why you were so dedicated. And, of all those I have encountered, you were a special one to e. No matter what, I will come back for you, I will keep you from harm, and I couldn't imagine not having you by my side."

And then, Madoka finally said it.

"I love you, Homura Akemi."

And then, Homura felt Madoka's lips reach contact with hers. Her tears of joy were flowing like a river. This selfless girl, the hope of all Magical Girls, was declaring her love for her. Homura was in Madoka's arms, and she made a pact to protect her. She would literally stop time to save Homura. She would literally go back in time again and again to protect her one true love, the Goddess Madoka Kaname. And now, she knew her love returned her affections. She knew where she was heading.

She was going to Heaven.

THE END

Note: Out of character? Maybe. No resemblance to canon? Maybe. Eyebrow raising because of subtext and implications? Probably. Sappy? Yeah. Look, _Rebellion _took this scene one way, and I took it another way. Also, the idea for this literally came into my brain and my lap MOMENTS after finishing everything _Madoka Magica _has to offer.


End file.
